


Apple Pie and You

by Starryfaris



Series: AU - Diner Fic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: When Kenma enters the first thing his eyes fall on is a ginger haired server behind the counter, smiling as he talks to a customer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: AU - Diner Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Apple Pie and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read.

For a few of weeks now Kuroo has been bugging Kenma to visit this diner that apparently does the best apple pie, he mentions the apple pie but proceeds to pine over the cook who owns it.

Kenma knows when Kuroo has a crush because the man will not shut up about it.

Kenma is in his 3rd year of University, finally nearing the end of his Computer Science degree. He meets up with Kuroo a few times a week as the research facility that Kuroo interns at is not too far from his university.

After incessant whining from Kuroo both over the phone and via text message, Kenma relents and agrees to go taste this famed apple pie.

The interior is like that of an old sixties American diner with red and white furnishing.

When Kenma enters the first thing his eyes fall on is a ginger haired server behind the counter, smiling as he talks to a customer.

Their eyes meet and the boy gives Kenma the warmest heart melting smile, Kenma averts his eyes suddenly feeling self conscious. _He’s cute_.

They take a seat in a booth by the window, Kenma can feel the boy’s eyes on him. He doesn’t want to look up in case they make eye contact again so he takes out a menu from the side and covers his face pretending to read it.

After a moment, the ginger haired server comes to the table. A little notepad in hand.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” He says as faces Kuroo but keeps glancing at Kenma.  
Kenma tries to look anywhere except the server.

“Ahh Hinata” Kuroo says in acknowledgement, “Can I get a black coffee and a slice of apple pie.”

 _Hinata_ , the name seems fitting for the boy who’s smile is as warm as the sun, Kenma thinks.

“Sure Kuroo-san" Hinata says as he writes the order on his little notepad. Kenma isn’t surprised everyone knows Kuroo here, judging by the amount of times he’s mentioned this place he probably frequents it everyday.

Hinata then turns to Kenma, to take his order. Kenma looks at Kuroo pleading with his eyes, he doesn’t want to have to talk to the boy.

Kuroo chuckles, “Er... and he’ll have a glass of milk with a slice of apple pie.”

“Ok I won’t be a moment” Hinata says as he’s about to leave

“Say Hinata, Sawamura doesn’t happen to be working today?” Kuroo asks

Hinata smirks, “Ah no, Boss is off today.” 

Kuroo slumps into his seat deflated, “Oh ok.” Kuroo says as Hinata leaves

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Kenma says nonchalant

“Kenma, I’ve tried. He won’t give me the time of day.” Kuroo moans as he rests his head back

“Well, all you can do is be honest about how you feel. I’m sure he’ll sense your sincerity.” Kenma says as he plays with the corner of the menu.

Hinata comes back with their order, he smiles at Kenma as he places the pie in front of him. Kenma averts his eyes immediately as he feels his cheeks burn. Kuroo of course notices this.

Kenma eats a piece of the pie, his eyes widen in surprise. Kuroo was right, this is the best apple pie he’s ever tasted. His eyes close as he savours the taste.

“It’s good right?” Kuroo asks

“Mmm so good.” Kenma purrs out

“So, anything else you like here other than the pie? Kuroo asks after a little while

“What are you talking about?” Kenma asks confused 

“A certain server" Kuroo sing songs as he points with his eyes

Kenma turns to the counter, Hinata is there he’s looking their way and smiling, as soon as he notices Kenma looking at him he pretends to be busy working.

Kenma turns back to Kuroo and frowns, “Shut up, Kuro.” He says as he bites back a smile.

Kenma visits the diner frequently with Kuroo, not yet brave enough to go on his own and Kuroo knows it so he indulges Kenma. Some days all Kuroo has time for is a coffee so Kenma takes his laptop to keep occupied while he sits there alone.

In the month that Kenma has been going to the diner he has not said more than one word to Hinata, too shy to put himself out there.

Kenma knows he lacks certain social skills, he doesn’t hold his gaze long enough for people to approach him and he is never one to start a conversation but Kenma wonders why Hinata doesn’t try to talk to him.

From what Kenma has observed of Hinata, he’s a talkative person. He gets on with everyone and he can hold a conversation. He has a smile that rivals the warmth of the sun and every time Kenma enters the diner and his eyes fall on Hinata, the latter doesn’t hesitate to smile the brightest smile at him. But Kenma is starting to think it’s just a default for every customer. He feels dejected at the thought.

Today was the first time Kenma had gone to the diner without Kuroo, he had a big project at work and also Kuroo had started dating Daichi a couple of weeks ago so he’d forgo the daily lunches sometimes.

They were unbearably sappy and disgustingly happy together. Apparently the reason why Daichi kept refusing Kuroo’s advances for so long was because he thought Kuroo was a serial dater and a flirt.

Kuroo can definitely charm the pants off anyone but when it comes to relationships, he is very serious. Most people would have thought Kuroo to be self deprecating but Kenma knows the only reason he tortured himself with Daichi for that long was because he really liked him.

Kenma decided he’d only stay long enough to finish a slice of pie, he makes his way to his regular booth. He looks over to the counter, Hinata looks at him and immediately averts his eyes without smiling.

Kenma thinks it’s strange because he’s always the one to look away first. He knows something is definitely wrong when the person that comes to take his order isn’t Hinata but his colleague Kageyama.

Kenma wonders why Hinata is avoiding him, he wants to know. When Kageyama comes back with Kenma’s order, he slips a piece of paper to Kenma.

“It’s that idiots phone number.” Kageyama says as he points his thumb behind him.

Kenma's heart leaps, he looks over, Hinata is at the counter and as soon as he sees Kenma looking at him, he ducks under the counter to hide. Kenma smiles knowingly.

“Thanks”

“Yeah" Kageyama huffs as he walks back to the counter. 

Kenma looks at the piece of paper, he feels giddy. He gets his phone out and taps it in, not missing a beat before sending Hinata a message.

 **Kenma** : Hi

 **Hinata** : Hi

 **Kenma** : My name is Kozume Kenma but you can call me Kenma

 **Hinata** : Hinata Shoyo but you can call me Shoyo if you want.

Someone behind the counter yells Hinata’s name, Kenma looks over. Hinata looks at him sheepishly then looks to his phone.

 **Hinata** : Sorry I have to get back to work 

**Kenma** : It’s ok, I have to go soon anyway.

Kenma looks up to meet Hinata’s eyes, they smile at each other warmly.

They text back and forth for the rest of the day, talking about school, life, anything and everything. Kenma asks Hinata why he hasn’t approached him before now. Kenma thinks it’s because of him but Hinata explained that he felt intimidated because Kuroo was always accompanying him.

The next day Kenma didn’t have time to stop by the diner. He does manage the day after though, Hinata comes to take his order, both trying to suppress a smile and averting their eyes because they feel embarrassed.

As Kenma tucks into his Apple pie, his phone beeps to indicate a message. He takes it out and reads it.

 **Hinata** : Hi

Kenma smiles, he looks up to see Hinata at the counter smiling back, he replies.

 **Kenma** : Hi

 **Hinata** : Do you want to go on a date?  
**Hinata** : with me I mean?

Kenma nearly chokes on the piece of pie currently in his mouth, his head shoots up scanning the counter Hinata isn't there anymore. Kenma is glad in a way because he can feel the warmth creep up his face.

 **Kenma** : Yes

Kenma hears a whoop and the door to the kitchen swings open. Hinata looks at him grinning.

“When?” Hinata yells forgetting for a moment that there are other people there and that he’s at work, he bows his head in embarrassment. Kenma’s face burning.

 **Kenma** : Whenever you’re free

Hinata grins as he looks at his phone

 **Hinata** : I have my break soon, can I come sit with you?

 **Kenma** : Sure

Hinata keeps stealing glances at Kenma as he works, both blush profusely when they lock eyes.

After about 30 minutes Hinata comes to Kenma’s booth, he places a plate with a sandwich and one with a slice of apple pie on the table, “Hi" he says smiling.

Kenma looks up from his Laptop, “Hi" he says as he straightens himself up.

Kenma expects Hinata to sit on the seat opposite him so he’s quite surprised when Hinata takes a seat beside him. It’s not unwanted but Kenma worries Hinata will be able to hear how fast his heart is beating from this close proximity.

Hinata slides the pie over to Kenma’s side

“Oh I didn’t order...” Kenma starts

“It’s on the house.” Hinata smiles.

“Thanks" Kenma says as he brings the plate closer

“So what are you doing?” Hinata asks looking at Kenma’s laptop

“An assignment” Kenma answers 

“ You should take a break too” Hinata says, “What do you do to relax?” he continues

“Play video games" Kenma answers sheepishly 

“Oh, if you had...” before Hinata can finish his sentence, Kenma had pulled out his switch console from his backpack.

“Nice, now you can have a break too.” Hinata grins “Can I watch you play?” He asks Kenma 

Kenma nods yes as he switches his console on. He starts up his Animal Crossing game, Hinata muses about how cute Kenma’s avatar is. Hinata shuffles closer until he’s flush up against Kenma, Kenma turns slightly so that Hinata can see the screen better.

They watch and play respectively as they slowly eat bits of their food.

Kenma can’t help but think how cute Hinata is when he reacts to something the avatar does in the game, he smiles as he adjusts to sit comfortably.

Kenma has never felt at ease this quickly with a practical stranger but sitting here with Hinata, he feels like Hinata has always been a part of his life.

After what feels like the shortest break ever, Hinata’s colleague Kageyama comes over. 

“Hey, you idiot.” This breaks both Kenma and Hinata out of their blissful bubble “Can you not hear me calling you? Your break’s over.” He says angrily as he storms off

Kenma hadn’t noticed when he’d leaned back onto Hinata’s chest or when Hinata had moved his arm to encase Kenma but as soon as they were aware they moved apart.

Kenma switches his console off and stuffs it back into his bag.

They don’t say anything, Hinata instead moves his hand closer to Kenma’s and links their pinkies. Kenma’s heart stutters.

“When should we have our second date?” Hinata says as he looks ahead, he chuckles. “I’ll message you, ok" as he looks at Kenma.

Kenma just nods as he smiles, then Hinata gets up and goes back to work and Kenma resumes working on his assignment.

When Kenma arrives home, he gets a message from Kuroo. He opens the message to see a picture of both him and Hinata sitting comfortably close in the booth with the caption, “Anything you want to tell me?”

Kenma can’t help the warmth that blossoms in his heart, they look good together he thinks.

 **Kenma** : No

A couple of days later Kenma enters the diner, he looks over to the counter and Hinata isn’t there. He sits down at the booth and his server today is Kageyama.

Kenma orders his usual, as he waits for the order he looks around to see if Hinata is maybe serving another table but he’s nowhere to be seen.

 **Kenma** : Are you not working today?

Kageyama comes back with his order and as he puts a piece of pie in his mouth, his phone beeps.

 **Hinata** : No, I had a lecture today. Are you at the diner?

 **Kenma** : Yes

 **Hinata** : Do you want to meet me somewhere?

 **Kenma** : Sure

Kenma spotted Hinata as soon as he left the train station, Kenma stands there fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. He doesn’t know whether he is brave enough to hold Hinata’s hand but he doesn’t have to think about it too much because before he knows it, Hinata takes his hand into his and interlocks their fingers.

They start walking with Hinata leading the way, “Where are we going Shoyo?” Kenma asks, he feels Hinata squeeze his hand a little. Kenma realises this is the first time he’s called Hinata, ‘Shoyo'. He likes the way it rolls off his tongue.

Hinata clears his throat, “You’ll see.”

Kenma recognises the area, he’s been here many times growing up. It’s the way to the games arcade he thought and just as he finished his thought Hinata had stopped. They were standing outside the door to the games arcade.

“I thought we could have our second date here, is that ok?” Hinata asks

“Yeah, it should be fun.” Kenma smiles softly.

They play for a couple of hours, with Kenma winning most of the games. He lets Hinata win a few so that he can get a prize but even when he has enough tickets to get a prize he gives it to Kenma as a memento of their time here.

Hinata had insisted on walking Kenma home, they hold hands as they walk, Hinata talking animatedly about the games they played. Kenma looking at Hinata and thinking how cute he is. Before long they were standing in front of Kenma’s apartment building.

“We’re here.” Kenma says as he stops

“Wow, you live here Kenma?” Hinata says awestruck as he looks at the building.

“Yeah" Kenma answers softly

Hinata then looks at Kenma, “Did you have fun today?”

“Yes, I had fun.” Kenma smiles, “Did you?”

“Yeah” He says as his smile falters “So what should we do for our third date?” He asks after a moment.

Kenma shrugs, “Maybe we can go out to eat.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Hinata says as he tries to keep a smile on his face.

They know that they have to part now, both unable to express their sadness because it’s still so new. Hands squeezing a little tighter to remember the feeling.

“Well I guess I’ll let you go then" Hinata says as he reluctantly lets Kenma’s hand drop.

All of a sudden Kenma’s hand feels very cold, missing the warmth of Hinata’s in his. He nods once. He wants Hinata to stay, to spend some more time with him.

Hinata gives him a small smile before he turns to walk away. He gets a couple of meters away before his phone starts ringing.

_“Hello"_

_“Hey"_ Hinata turns immediately recognising the voice, he looks at Kenma on his phone.

_“If you’re not busy do you want to come over to my apartment? We can play video games or watch some movies?”_

_“Oh I don’t know, it depends.”_

_“On what?”_

_“Where you live, I mean it could take me a while to get to you"_

_“Not too far from the university"_

_“Wow that’s lucky, I’m actually not too far from the university right now”_ Hinata laughs 

“Shoyo" Kenma yells, smiling.

Hinata runs towards Kenma and just as he looks like he’s about to knock Kenma over, he stops in time and wraps his arms around him. “I didn’t want to go.” He says as he hugs Kenma tighter.

Kenma wishes he’s always this brave, especially if it means he gets to spend more time with Hinata and better if he gets to hug Hinata.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Kenma is sitting on the floor of his apartment, playing a video game. Hinata is there, he comes over from the kitchen area and places a plate with a slice of apple pie in front of Kenma.

Then he takes a seat behind Kenma, wrapping both his arms and legs around him then rests his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. Hinata watches in silence as Kenma plays his game.

As he’s playing, Kenma takes the fork and breaks a piece of the pie off, he scoops it up and puts it in his mouth and his eyes widen.

He pauses his game and turns his body to face Hinata.

Hinata looks at him in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Shoyo, why does your apple pie taste like the one from the diner?” Kenma asks

Hinata sighs in relief and chuckles, “Probably because I make the one’s in the diner.”

“What? You never told me that.”

Hinata shrugs, “It never came up.”

Kenma looks down as if in deep contemplation. Hinata lifts Kenma’s chin up with his hand.

He tucks the loose strands of Kenma’s hair behind his ear, “Imagine seeing the cutest boy in the world and the only reason he keeps coming back was because of your pie.”

Kenma looks at Hinata and smiles, “the pie wasn’t the reason I kept coming back.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, a massive grin forms on his face. It softens as he inches closer and their lips meet.

A slow chaste kiss, then Kenma buries his face into Hinata’s chest as Hinata wraps his arms tighter around Kenma.

Kenma inhales, “Mmm... you smell like apple pie.” he says as he nuzzles his face.

Hinata just chuckles, rubbing circles into Kenma’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have ideas and for the most part they're pretty good but what isn't good is my talent for writing. 😭 I'm sorry you wasted your time reading this.


End file.
